Ranger
Ranger is a fox who is the son of Scarface in the books and the TV series. In the TV series he is a blue fox, but in the books he is an ordinary red fox. During the feud between his father and Fox, Ranger develops a relationship with Fox's daughter Charmer. Ranger is the only blue fox to appear in the third series. Books Fox's Feud Ranger is born in White Deer Park during the spring, along with two other cubs. His first appearance is when Bold encounters him while exploring in Scarface's territory. Ranger tells Bold to go back to his own territory, but responds positively when Bold suggests that they could be friends. Scarface arrives and attacks Bold, but Ranger shows no interest in joining the fight and only pursues Bold with his father out of a sense of obedience. Ranger later meets Charmer, while she is out hunting and they go hunting together. They soon start meeting each other regularly and they start to fall in love. When Charmer fails to show up at their meeting place one night Ranger goes to look for her and finds her keeping guard for the other animals. Bold discovers them together and threatens Ranger, but Fox and Vixen soon arrive and allow Ranger to return to his family while they hear the story from Charmer. When Ranger discovers that Scarface is launching an attack, he goes to warn Charmer but meets his father and tries to get him to call off the attack, but Scarface is not interested. When Scarface discovers that the animals have gone into hiding he tells Ranger to follow their scent, but Ranger deliberately loses the scent and leads them the wrong way. Scarface soon discovers this and gives the job to another fox, and the group of foxes soon arrive at Badger's set. Ranger offers to check the set for them and plans to report it as empty, but Scarface realises the animals are inside and surrounds the set. Ranger vows that, whatever happens, he will not take part in any fighting. After the attack Fox and Vixen realise that Ranger is not on Scarface's side and actively encourage his relationship with Charmer, so the two foxes hunt together every night and make plans to spend their future together. When Scarface is discovered dead, Ranger recognises the cause of death as snakebite and sets up a search to find the snake responsible, but he calls off the search when he discovers that Adder is a Farthing Wood animal. He and his brother Blaze push their father's body into the stream and watch it drift away, then he and Charmer head off to start their new life together. The Siege of White Deer Park Ranger is one of the five foxes who joins Friendly on his expedition to search for the Beast. He is much less enthusiastic and much more cautious about the trip than Friendly, but continues to go along with it because he feels something must be done to protect his and Charmer's cubs. After the death of Husky, Ranger joins the other animals in their investigation of the Beast's lair by the stream. He does not appear much for the rest of the book. In the Path of the Storm Ranger is not specifically mentioned during this book, but as Russet appears at the meeting of elders with Friendly, and Charmer also appears at the meeting, it is quite probable that Ranger would have appeared at the meeting alongside her. Battle for the Park Ranger only appears during the final battle against the rats, fighting alongside Charmer and the other inhabitants of White Deer Park. TV Series Series 2 He is seen a few times as cub, but his role doesn't really pick up until after the death of Badger. He is the first of the blue foxes to meet Bold, who was going to avenge his sister's death, but was captured, and watched carefully by Bounder. He escapes eventually, then leaves the park after an argument with his father. Then Ranger fills his role for most of the remaining episodes of season 2. After that, Ranger meets Charmer, and the two quickly fall in love. Ranger tries to convince Charmer that they can be friends. Later they meet again, but Ranger leaves because of Friendly forcing him away. Friendly apparently wanting to separate them, later tells Fox about Ranger and Charmer's relationship. Later in the series, the two meet again and lovingly rub their heads together. Near the end of Reconciliation, he is angered to find out that Adder has killed his father. He is last in season 2 seen comforting his mother and with Charmer after Fox allows them to be mates shortly after Bold dies. Series 3 His role has greatly increased to the main character of the third season, and it is believed that Charmer is pregnant with his cubs due to her increased size. Along with Whisper and Charmer, he is responsible for a killing of all the rats except Bully, who escapes at the last second before he and Charmer can kill him. Ranger was meant to lead the attacks later on in the series, but due to the sudden reappearance of Bold's son, Plucky, he is turned down by Fox, and Plucky is put in charge of the raids instead of Ranger. After the hurricane, which Mossy warned everyone of, but was ignored, he tells everyone that most of the Red Squirrels and Grey Squirrels were killed in it. He is the main reason that Trey is freed from under the log, by moving a rock blocking it, allowing Laird to move it with ease. Him and Charmer kill most of the rats in 'Bully, Bully, Bully', but they are soon surrounded, and almost killed, but all the rats surrounding them are killed in a White Deer stampede led by Laird. Ranger went to kill Bully when he was distracted by all the rats surrounding them, but Cleo bit his tail off, causing everyone to laugh at Bully. At a meeting called by Fox, he wanted to be the new leader, but Fox chooses Plucky, his grandson, for being directly related to him, over Ranger, somewhat angering him, but he soon accepts and lets it go. Physical Appearance Ranger bares some resemblance to Scarface and is the exact shade of fur as he is. Unlike his father however, Ranger has a number of differences: The first obvious sign is that Ranger can see out of both eyes unlike his father who can only see out of his left eye. His cheek patches have an inward notch marking unlike Scarface's whose cheek patches have an outward notch; his cheek patches, his eye patches and his underbelly are all the same color as they are light grey. On Ranger's head is a large black "blaze" marking which he also shares with his brother Bounder in the TV series that extends to the back of his neck. Perhaps the most unique thing about Ranger among the blue foxes is his fully black ears which he also shares with Plucky in Series 3. Like Friendly and Vixen, Ranger's underbelly ends in a round curve and extends to the underside of his tail. Appearances Books *''Fox's Feud'' *''The Siege of White Deer Park'' *''In the Path of the Storm'' (unconfirmed) *''Battle for the Park'' TV Series *Series 2 *Series 3 Category:Book characters Category:TV characters Category:Foxes Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Carnivores Category:Characters who Have a Mate Category:Killers Category:Mammals Category:Males Category:Predators Category:Parents Category:Protaginists